Island Esme's Shinny Sunset
by MCRshortstackedme
Summary: a SMUTTY One-Shot! in third persons POV, it's an ExB and gets straight into the story : Edward and Bella on a beach. you can't miss it!


**Island Esme's Shinny Sunset**

It was a cloudy but sunny day at the beach, golden dry sand. Blue sky and calm waves.

There she lay on the sand, the brunette long wavy haired girl, in nothing but her mans white dress up shirt, saturated and see-through by the ocean that she had once been swimming in.

Her eyes were closed as she lay there calmly, clouds blocking out the sun from her face, a man emerges from the ocean, wearing nothing at all, his erection was sticking out for her,

"Bella" he said huskily, he could the roundness of her breasts and her nipples, through the thin article of clothing that she wore, she opened her lust filled eyes and gazed at him, raising her eyes to his, he kept her gaze as he came closer to her form.

Kneeling down between her legs, he straddled her body and kissed her neck,

"Edward" she moaned, he kissed up her neck to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his short bronze hair.

He pulled back leaving her dizzy, he placed both hands on each thigh and started lifting the wet shirt from her body. Only the top three buttons were done up, the rest were open for him.

As he moved the shirt up to her hips, he could see that she wore no panties and was bare for him. He moaned rubbed her clit. He body quivered from the coldness and pleasure of it,

"Edward" she moaned "more, god… I need you now!" she begged seductively,

He bent in her ear and whispered "patience my love, patience" she huffed her response,

He moved his hands up to her breasts and kneaded them, he placed his cock at her pussy and rubbed it, causing Bella's moan, and his own groan.

Removing his hands, he placed his mouth to her left nipple and started licking it, then bitting it gently, still rocking his hips with hers but not allowing himself to enter her yet.

"Edward" she groaned in pleasure. her eyes closed. He swapped breasts and with his other hand he started to undo the remaining buttons. He groaned and kissed her collar bone.

"Bella I want you" he groaned deeply, he stopped rocking his hips and Bella sat up so Edward could remove her shirt. They both laying back down on the sand.

The clouds moved and the sun came out, Edward's body erupted into diamonds, Bella giggled at how she was still amazed and dazed, by the creature and lover in front of her.

He gave her his crooked smile and kissed her passionately, forcing her mouth open and ramming his tongue inside.

He ran his hands up and down her body. She racked her nails over his back.

They both moaned and bucked into each other, they didn't expect the other to do it at the same time, that when they each bucked, Edward ended up plunging his cock into her pussy; her bucking caused him to go deeper.

Both moaned in ecstasy as he filled her to the brink. Edward pulled back and shoved himself back into her warm, wet and tight centre.

"fuck, you feel so goooood" he moaned and quickened his pace.

Bella started to move with him, but Edward placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to stop her and linger it out, he wouldn't have lasted longer if she kept going.

Bella moaned as Edward moved his hands from her shoulders to her breasts, Bella grabbed Edward's hips, although he didn't need her help she felt more powerful to think that it was her moving him deeper into her.

"I'm so close" Edward groaned, his cock was jerking with every thrust,

"finally… me too" she said, Bella had been holding out since he started playing with her boobs,

Edward moved on hand down to her clit and started rubbing it in rough circles.

Bella trailed her hand down and awkwardly grabbed his balls and started to squeeze and yank them.

They glued their lips together and kissed roughly yet in a sweet manner. It was a kiss of Love.

Bella bucked into Edward and came hard, squeezing around his cock, her juices leaking out and over their privates, her climax caused his own. His cock jerked and then his seed shot into her, she kept bucking up to meet him and milked every last drop, Edward pulled out and Bella was breathing hard, Edward was gulping down the un-needed air.

"Edward?" Bella asked, he looked at her through his lashes,

"yes love" he panted, grabbing a stray lock of her hair and pushing it to the side and behind her ear.

"if we went swimming in our clothes… what will we wear home" she asked, they had gone swimming in their clothes and slowly taken them off while in the water, their clothing was probably ripped away by a current.

"I didn't think of that" he admitted, Bella started giggling uncontrollably while Edward couldn't stop his own fits of laughter.

"it's a good thing… that we… borrowed, Esme's island then, isn't it" it stated through laughter and calmed towards the end.

Bella agreed, they both laid there and watched as the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

**AN: this came to me randomly as i was on the verge of sleep one night haha.**

**odd though because for a first time, i wrote it as the third person!**

**let me know what you think :)**

**xoxox**


End file.
